Homeward Bound
by UrbanHermit
Summary: This is my first fanfic. Chapter 6 is up! After 'Grave'. People go on with their lives. How they do it is a good question.
1. New Moon

(Disclaimer: The show Buffy the Vampire Slayer and all of its' characters were created by Joss Whedon and I am in no way that guy.)  
  
  
  
Act 1: New Moon  
  
  
  
"Hey!! Can't you keep it down a little?" Anya waited until this recent customer had left to lean over the counter and bellow across the store.  
  
Xander's upper body appeared from behind a stack of wood near the back. "Sorry An," he smirked, holding up a hammer, "but these don't have a volume dial, ok? So, you'll just have to bear with it for the next few hours, allright?" Annoyed, he bent back down to his task. 'Remember Xan- Man', he thought to himself, 'you're helping to fix up the inside of the Magic Shop for the rest of the Scoobies, not the fiendish ex. Just focus on the task'.  
  
Anya winced as she heard the hammering start up again, as well as the throbbing above her left eye. If she didn't know before that somebody could have a headache for more than four days, she sure did now. 'And I just bet he could have been done weeks ago. He's probably prolonging this just to torture me.' In an attempt to distract herself from the noise, the woman pulled out a binder from behind the counter and began to go over it's contents.  
  
  
  
***  
  
"You ready?"  
  
"Yep. Bring it on, Bubba!" The blindfold made Dawn nervous, but she couldn't let her sister know that. Then, there was silence. The teen held her breath, holding a defensive pose, and waited. Suddenly, she heard the mat rustle to her left. Dawn ducked down, and swung a punch across her chest towards where she believed the target was. She felt a little jolt of satisfaction when she knew her fist had struck home.  
  
"Oomph" a male voice groaned. A loud thud was heard as a body fell to the mat, and then soft whimpering.  
  
"Uh oh." Dawn winced, lifting the blindfold from her eyes. "I'm sorry, Clem. Are you okay?" The girl turned around to look down at the heavily padded demon looking up at her.  
  
"I guess I'm okay." Clem felt a little shaky. "I just didn't expect you to..."  
  
"Dawn! Since when do we check on the demons to make sure they're not hurt?" Buffy's face was stern, her hands planted on her hips. 'Man, she looks like mom when she does that', Dawn remarked.  
  
"Sorry, Buffy. It's just....Clem, you know?"  
  
At hearing his name, the floppy-eared demon smiled. "You know," he said as he got to his feet and dusted himself off, "Maybe I'm not the best person to do this. I'm not the aggressive type."  
  
"Well, I have to watch her, so I can't be the attacker. Giles and Willow are still in England. Anya and Xander are working out front and..." Buffy stopped herself before she said any more. "anyways, Giles will be back with Will tomorrow, and then you can go back to, um, doing whatever it is you do all day."  
  
"Okay. You know, it really isn't all that bad. I just don't like the part where I hit the mat. It's so uncomfortable. You guys should invest in some new extra-padded ones. I'm sure its worth it. Can I go now? This stuff is chafing me." he asked, scratching at the full umpire getup he was wearing.  
  
"Uh, yeah." Every day, Buffy found herself liking Clem as a person (er, demon) more and more, and found that highly disturbing. "You too, Dawn." she said, tossing her a towel. "And by the way, what's up with calling me 'Bubba'?"  
  
  
  
***  
  
"So how'd my Junior Slayer do today?" Xander grinned as he finished sweeping up the last of the wood shavings.  
  
"Dawn did fine. I'll just be glad when Giles gets back. Fighting's easy for me, but not training somebody. Especially somebody who asks if the demons are all right after she hits them."  
  
"Hey!" Dawn protested as she packed up the weapons. "I'm used to being polite."  
  
"Since when?" Buffy raised an eyebrow. "Anyways," she said, turning back to Xander. "are those the new shelves?"  
  
"Yep." Xander walked over to the handiwork and slid his hand across the surface. "You like?"  
  
"It looks good." Buffy answered. "Where's Anya?"she asked cautiously.  
  
"I don't know and honestly I don't care at the moment." he said, wiping his brow with his sleeve. "But I think she said something about the drug store. Oh well."  
  
"I'm really sorry about this." Buffy cringed. "Its' just that it would have cost Giles so much to fix this place up after Willow went bad, and..."  
  
"I know." Xander sighed. "Only one more set of shelves to go and then no more crankyness."  
  
"Thanks." she smiled sweetly.  
  
"Never a problem." he sighed. "Aren't you late for Ye Olde Patrolling?"  
  
"What about Ye Olde Dinner?" Dawn called from the front door. "I'm starving!"  
  
***  
  
  
  
Clem hummed busily to himself as he carried several big paper bags of groceries into the crypt. "Guess what?" he began, "You know those little samosa thingys? They were on sale, so I thought I'd get some. I know how you like spicy things. They were out of ready-bake buffalo wings though. You okay with that?" He peered over at the enshadowed corner of the room. "Hey!" he called softly, a look of concern crossing his face. "I went to the butcher's too."  
  
There seemed to be slight movement from the dark corner as Clem dug into a grocery bag, and pulled out a tupperware container. "You know," he said as he poured some of the contents into a mug "I think she almost said your name today." The demon looked over to the shadow expectantly for a moment, then turned, disappointed, to the drink as he put it in the microwave.  
  
Clem sighed deeply. "Listen. I know that what you're going through is really hard. Well, I don't really know, but I can imagine. Its' been almost a month though, and I'm still the only one who knows you're back in town." The microwave timer went off. He retrieved the warmed mug, walked over to the corner, and placed the cup down before the figure sitting there silently in the dark. Then he plopped himself back on the couch, and grabbed a half-eaten bag of chips sitting next to it.  
  
"I know you don't want to hear this, but don't you think it's time you let her know what's happened? Who knows, she might even understand." Clem waited for an answer and got none. "Oh well." he sighed, and turned on the tv. "Hey, Lady and the Tramp. I love that movie! You know that part when they eat the spaghetti? I....Never mind." 


	2. Waxing Crescent

Act 2: Waxing Crescent  
  
It was actually a bit of a relief that Buffy was on her own tonight. Dawn was allowed to patrol now, but not tonight. It was Sunday. School tomorrow. Even if the teen was set on fighting for good, she was still a teenager, and getting her diploma was top priority. Anyways, this 'me time' allowed Buffy to get any otherwise unreleased tension out of her system. That, and it often seemed like it was the only time she had to think. Independant thought wasn't much possible at the DoubleMeat Palace. 'Ech. Why am I thinking about work? she asked herself. Maybe because its' better than thinking about Tara, or the Xander/Anya feud, or Willow's recovery, or whether Giles is going to leave again, or where the hell Spike's been at?' the Inner-Buffy answered. "I see your point." she said aloud.  
  
The evening proved to be slow. Just one vamp, and a couple making out on a grave. 'Ew.' Buffy didn't know who was more embarrassed, her or them. Otherwise, it was quiet. Another good reason for Dawn not to come. She would have been bored out of her mind. 'Come on, something's gotta jump out any time now.' The woman, exasperated after an hour of absolutely nothing, leaned back on a tree. Wait a second, isn't this..."  
  
Buffy walked a few paces down a small slope and found that she was right. There was a gravestone. Buffy looked about, then sat herself down next to the stone. "Hi Tara."  
  
***  
  
What time was it? Buffy didn't tend to carry watches anymore, since they kept getting broken in fights. She looked about, and there was still no sign of daylight, but she could tell it was time to stop sitting there talking to someone who, in most likeliness, didn't hear her at all. "Well, Tara." she said, getting up "I have to go. I hope that wherever you are, you're okay, and that other thing I said earlier? Its' a promise."  
  
"Really?" A voice, female, surprised her. Buffy whirled around and didn't see anyone else. The hairs on the back of her neck began to bristle.  
  
"Uh, Tara?" she asked hesitantly.  
  
"No. Up here." a voice groaned from the tree. Buffy looked up. Someone was sitting in the branches. "See? Hello!" the woman waved.  
  
"Um, who are you and what are you doing in a tree watching me?" the slayer asked, ready to fight if need be.  
  
Suddenly the woman, a brunette, was standing next to her. She held out an opened box. "I'm Dierdre. Would you like a cookie?"  
  
***  
  
As the plane rose into the air, Giles turned to the woman in the seat beside him with a concerned look on his face. "Are you all right?"  
  
"I'm fine, I think." Willow answered. She looked nervous. "Just...Sunnydale. It feels like years, not just a couple of months. I don't know what I'm going to say to them."  
  
"Just remember what you learned from the coven and the group and you'll be fine. Do you still have that number for the local chapter?" he asked.  
  
"Yep. Right here in my purse. I'll call them when we get in and set things up for sure." Willow rubbed a palm with her thumb. She had developed a number of nervous repetitive movements in the past year, and since she was brought to England, they seemed to have intensified.  
  
"I want you to know that I am very proud of what you've done here, Willow. And I am glad you let me bring you back with me." he smiled warmly.  
  
"I'm glad I let you too. I don't think I could have made it at home. No matter what anybody said." she frowned, remembering what had happened the day she'd decided to leave:  
  
Flashback:  
  
"She needs to be with her friends, Giles. Those kind of people are what got her into trouble in the first place." Xander sputtered. As Giles had expected, he didn't take the idea well at all.  
  
"The Coven in England have dealt with these kind of things before. And in conjunction with therapy, Willow will be able to experience detoxification in a supportive and educated environment." Giles said, cleaning his glasses.  
  
"We can be supportive. She doesn't need to go halfway across the world just to do...whatever they do. We can do it here."  
  
"Xander." she spoke up. "I'm going with Giles. Today. I think its' for the best."  
  
"You can't be serious, Wills!"  
  
"I am. Please Xander. I'll come back. I just need to be there for a while, okay?" she walked up to him, hoping he'd enfold her in his arms, but he never did. "I love you."  
  
"I love you too, Willow." he said sadly, then walked out of the house.  
  
End Flashback.  
  
"I have a lot of people to make amends with, don't I?" Willow asked.  
  
Giles said nothing, but he took his hand in hers gently, and smiled again.  
  
  
  
***  
  
'Its' absolutely pointless for me to keep telling myself the nightmares will stop. I know they won't. Sometimes I wonder if that or the daydreams are worse. The ones where I am totally convinced I'm back in that moment and it loops over and over again, and when I come out I feel like this one horrible thing has happened a thousand times. And look at me calling them horrible now. I never used to care. What was I before? What kind of sick, twisted thing was I? What am I now? I want to end it but its' like I'm bloody paralysed and can't get up. Maybe I'll spend eternity here, watching Clem eat all my food and buy me more, thinking one day I'll eat it. I think I'll just tell him to leave tomorrow. He shouldn't be fussing over me like this. Its' not like I deserve it, after all. Oh, God. Listen to me. I sound like the bloody poofter. This is beyond pathetic. Where's my rye?' 


	3. First Quarter

****Author's Note: Thanks to all those who've reviewed already. I was going to wait a little while longer to put up the next couple of chapters, but I didn't expect this many reviews so quickly.******  
  
  
  
  
  
Act 3: First Quarter  
  
"Okay, everybody. Listen up!" Buffy began. Xander, Anya, and Dawn sat at the table in the Magic Shop, across from a tall brunette in a maroon dress who looked quite anxious. "This is Dierdre. She claims she needs our help."  
  
"So, Dierdre. What kind of beasties do you need us to kill today?" Xander smiled, leaning towards the woman. He wasn't very subtle at trying to impress her, and considering that his mouth was full of the cookies the lady had brought when he spoke, he wasn't doing a very good job.  
  
Suddenly, the woman's face seemed to lose all color. "I'm hoping it won't come to that, actually." she said, her voice thick with a foreign brogue. "I need you to help my squire and I to get our people back to our own dimension."  
  
"Ooh! Which one?" Anya asked eagerly.  
  
Dierdre cleared her throat. "The Kingdom of the Fae." As she said it, she seemed to do some sort of salute, thumping her fist against her breastbone.  
  
Xander began to laugh. "So you're a fairy?" Buffy and Anya looked at him sternly. He stopped with an uneasy glance.  
  
Dawn, however, didn't pay much attention to this. "So...you're not human, are you?"  
  
"No, Dawn. Like Xander so rudely said, Dierdre's one of the Fae." Anya crisply pointed out.  
  
Dawn looked the woman over, puzzled. "You look pretty human to me."  
  
"That's only because I'm in disguise. Besides, if I were in my true form only those unscathed by mundanity could see me anyway." Dierdre answered.  
  
"What she said." said Xander, then shrugged.  
  
"What she means is that if you believe in the mystical that if she's in her Fae form you can see what she really is." Anya explained.  
  
"I wanna see!" said Dawn, excitedly. "Please?"  
  
"Dawn!" Buffy shouted. "Let her tell the rest of the story first."  
  
"Fine." the teen slumped back into her chair. The Fae gave her a sympathetic look.  
  
"I will show you all afterwards what I really look like. It will be important since you will need to recognize my kind when we try to bring them back home." Dierdre smiled at Dawn, who perked up again.  
  
"So, how did the Fae get into this dimension? I thought they left more than a millenium ago." asked Anya.  
  
"We did. And then a little more than a year ago, a rift opened up in our dimension and some of us found ourselves on this plane. Before we could even figure out what had happened, the tear closed up again, leaving us stranded in your town."  
  
Buffy groaned as she realized how they must have gotten to Sunnydale. "Glory." she muttered. "The ritual. We wondered what might have come through."  
  
"We still haven't found out what became of that dragon." said a British-accented voice from the doorway.  
  
"Giles! Willow!" Xander stood up abruptly.  
  
"Hi guys." said Willow meekly.  
  
  
  
***  
  
Even though the welcome was awkward, the hugs were pretty decent. After Buffy introduced Giles and Willow to Dierdre, and after filling them in, they sat down with the group to hear more of the story.  
  
"Our kind managed to find an abandoned warehouse in town to stay in while we tried to figure out how to get home. After a while, something went terribly wrong. We started to lose our Glamour, the energy that keeps us alive."  
  
"So what did you do?" asked Dawn.  
  
The woman sighed. "I, being old enough to remember the tales of how my kind survived on Earth, taught the others how to feed off the Glamour of humans without harming them in any way. We all did this, for a while...until somebody was reckless and killed a human as they fed." She looked down, ashamed. "Contrary to what I expected, this particular Fae enjoyed the kill, and told of it in secret to the others. It was only through my squire that I even found out about the murder."  
  
"Oh dear." Giles said, cleaning his glasses. "I can only guess where this is going."  
  
"Yes. The others turned against me and my squire and began killing humans for Glamour instead of the way they had been told to by the ancestors. This kind of behaviour is what cost our kind the ability to live in this realm in the first place." Dierdre's face was dark and angry. "This is why I need to get them home. Before they can do any more harm. Please!" She turned to Buffy. "I was told you were the Slayer, and I've heard you are a great warrior. I don't know where else to turn for aid in subduing the others."  
  
"Um, could you wait a second, Dierdre. "We have to talk about a few things." Buffy and the others got up, leaving the woman at the table, and began to talk at the counter.  
  
"So, you guys think she's legit?" asked Xander.  
  
"She feels legit." answered Willow. Its' kind of hard for me to be around her. "She's absolutely soaked with magic, but not any from this realm. Its not celestial or demonic either. In fact I don't think I've dealt with this before. Don't get me wrong, I think I can handle the shop in small doses, but this?"  
  
"You don't have to be here, Willow, if you're not prepared." Giles put a hand on her shoulder.  
  
"I'll help, guys, if you want. I just can't be around her. Okay?" Willow looked anxious.  
  
"All right, then." said Buffy. "So I guess we're hunting Faeries tonight." She turned to Dierdre. "So, show us this true form you've been talking about."  
  
Dierdre nodded. Willow instinctively clutched on to Xander as the woman at the table rose and her skin began to shimmer. The change was quick, seeming as if a person made out of clay were being remolded, and the group was stunned to see the Fae standing there in her true form. Her hair had gone from brown to a shocking pink, and it was pulled back in a ponytail on top of her head. She seemed to be wearing a version of full body armor that appeared to be made of some sort of thick vines.  
  
'Very form fitting.' Xander thought to himself. Anya glared at him as if she could read his mind.  
  
The Fae stepped forward in order to be examined. On her hip was slung a large scabbard, where the jewel encrusted handle of a sword lay. The armor even framed Dierdre's face, which was a shimmering gray, and jewel-like eyes stared out at them. "This," she said in a ringing voice "Is how all Fae knights are attired."  
  
"Not bad." Xander mumbled, getting another glare from his ex. "What?!" he exclaimed.  
  
"Nothing." Anya answered, and turned away abruptly.  
  
Dierdre looked confused, but continued. "The majority of the others are not armed in this way, but they look similar. Besides, in their current state, they are not in need of arms. The killings have...changed them. They are barely themselves at all. I hope, though it is dim, that we will not have to kill any of them. Some of them have been good friends to me before this. Inside, they are good, really."  
  
Willow suddenly felt quite sympathetic with these people she had never met, considering her recent history.  
  
"And where are these friends of yours now?" asked Xander.  
  
"I'm not sure." answered the Fae.  
  
"So, let's go find them." Buffy said, pulling a sword out of her bag.  
  
"Wait a second." Giles interrupted. "Didn't you say that you had a squire, Dierdre?"  
  
"Oh! Yes. She's just sitting outside the store." the knight answered.  
  
"Isn't it raining out there?" Willow asked, concerned. "Why didn't you ask her to come in?"  
  
Dierdre looked puzzled by the question. "Monkey!" she called, "Enter the store!"  
  
A very wet, teenaged girl walked in wearing a hooded, grey sweatshirt and baggy pants. Her short, mouse-brown hair was soaked, and plastered to her face. She eagerly looked about and smiled brilliantly, as if she were the happiest girl in the world.  
  
"Monkey! Properly address your betters." Dierdre ordered in a stern voice.  
  
"Oh, there's no need..." Buffy started, but the girl quickly saluted in the manner that Dierdre had, then bowed deeply. When she came up again, her hair stuck up wildly.  
  
Dawn knew she shouldn't, but a laugh managed to escape her before she could cover her mouth.  
  
***  
  
  
  
Fifteen minutes ago, in front of the Magic Box:  
  
"Well, hello there little lady. What are you doing out here in the rain?" said a certain floppy-eared demon in a poncho. "And its' chilly too. You're gonna catch a cold." he scolded.  
  
The girl just looked at him, her brow furrowed.  
  
"Hmm. You're not scared of me. Well," said Clem, "if you'll excuse me, I just have to get in." He went to grab the door handle, but found the girl's hand on his wrist. She looked at him sternly. He pulled back. "Its' okay. I just have to talk to..." The girl crossed her arms over her chest and shook her head.  
  
"Oh, its' like that then is it? Well, I guess I'll just try and meet up with her later. Could you tell her I stopped by? I have to talk to her about something important."  
  
The girl didn't say anything in response.  
  
"Ooookay then." Clem sighed, and walked off. Monkey watched him go, with a sad look on her face. Then, she shoved her hands deep in her pockets, and continued to wait for her Mistress.  
  
  
  
***  
  
"All right then." Buffy said, leaning over the top of her chair. First off, somebody needs to take Willow home."  
  
"That'd be me." Xander raised his hand. "Got some catching up to do, anyway. Right?"  
  
Willow smiled, looking a tad uneasy.  
  
"Okay, the rest of you guys are on research mode, while Dierdre and I go find the other faeries. Is your squire coming with us too?"  
  
"No. Monkey is not permitted to fight until she is Called. She may stay with your friends and assist them here." The Fae scowled at her squire, who lowered her gaze immediately.  
  
"Well, then. We're off." Buffy and the knight began to head out the door.  
  
"You ready, Wills?" asked Xander, getting up from his chair.  
  
"Yep. See you guys at home." She waved, and followed the others out.  
  
Those left in the shop all looked at their new guest. The girl called Monkey grinned, walked up to Dawn, and shook her hand vigorously. 


	4. Waxing Gibbous

Act 4: Waxing Gibbous  
  
"So, Monkey's an interesting name..." Anya started.  
  
Giles cleared his throat, interrupting her. "Well, let's get to it." he said. "Dawn, could you and, uh, the girl go into the back and find the series called 'Creatures of the Mythic Age'? I believe I recall something in there about the nature of acquiring Glamour. Anya, we need to look up whether one can open up a portal to the Faery Kingdom and how."  
  
While Giles and Anya began piling old books on the table, Dawn went into the back of the store and the girl in the sweashirt followed.  
  
"So...uh...I don't mean to be rude, but is your name really Monkey?" Dawn asked cautiously.  
  
The girl shook her head.  
  
"So what is it?" Dawn pulled a book from a lower shelf and opened it. While looking, she felt the girl poke her on the shoulder. She turned around, and saw the Monkey frowning back at her. "What's the matter?" she asked.  
  
The squire put her hand over her mouth, shook her head, and gave out a soft sigh.  
  
"You can't talk?"  
  
Head shook again.  
  
"You...you're not allowed to talk?"  
  
Monkey nodded.  
  
"Oh. So you're not allowed to talk, you have to put up with that horrible nickname, and sitting in the pouring rain? That's sick! How can you let her do that to you?" Dawn angrily put down the book and stood up. "Do all Fae Knights act like that to their squires, because I wouldn't want to..."  
  
The squire grabbed Dawn's hand and shook her head again plaintively. She then looked as if she was going to say something. Then, the girl made a motion with her hand as if she were writing.  
  
"Oh! You want a pen? Okay, hang on a minute." Dawn went up to the table, picked up a pen and a notebook and brought it back to the expectant Monkey.  
  
After a few seconds of scribbling, Monkey handed Dawn back the pad. She read it over quickly. "Oh." she said "...but, that still isn't right. And I'm not gonna call you that name either. I'll call you...Mandy. You look like a Mandy. There, its' settled then. C'mon, Mandy. Let's find that stuff for Giles."  
  
***  
  
"So, he's all loud and doing his carpentery type things and I can't even focus on the exchange of goods and services for money! Its' a travesty." Anya complained as she looked over a chart that took up the entire counter. "Don't you think?"  
  
"Oh, yes. Definitely, definitely." Giles mumbled as he leafed through a very substantial tome.  
  
"And he's all 'I can't lower the volume on my hammer'," she said in a mock-Xander fashion, "acting like I don't know that. I may be a vengeance demon again but I don't have amnesia. I remember...tools, but I don't remember him being such a jerk."  
  
"Yes, well then, of course." Giles mumbled again.  
  
"Are you even listening to me?"  
  
Giles looked up. "Oh, you've caught on then? Good for you."  
  
"Oh, you human men are all alike! No wonder I get so many clients!" Anya was fuming.  
  
"Settle down, Anya. I meant no harm in it. I was just reading this particular passage that might be useful to us." He laid the book down and read aloud "It is said that when the most powerful of the Fae left the mortal realm, that they actually created their own dimension and then entered it."  
  
"Why? There's some really nice planes out there, with meadows and trees and willing, handsome slaves at your every whim..." Anya left the chart and walked over.  
  
"Uh, right. Apparently, they wanted a self-sustaining ecosystem, and thus had to magically create it themselves. A paradise where they never needed to feed off other organisms to live. Quite brilliant, actually." he said.  
  
"Anything about how to get them back?" asked Dawn, who was leafing through a pile of books next to Monkey.  
  
"No, but this is only the third volume of the series. I still have seven to go through."  
  
"We're gonna be here all night." Dawn groaned, handing her new friend a tome. "You might as well join in the fun, Mandy."  
  
The squire looked at her puzzledly and then gave another one of her brilliant smiles, and Dawn burst into laughter. "You're so weird." she said, suppressing giggles.  
  
***  
  
"Oh, great. What do you want now, you great lummox?" Spike rolled his eyes and let Clem inside the crypt.  
  
"Now," said the demon, putting out his deformed hands in an offering of peace, "you don't ever have to do anything I ask, but just hear me out, okay?"  
  
"Fine, and then get out." he answered, lighting a cigarette.  
  
"Okay. That's better." Clem took a seat on the couch, and picked up a bag of chips next to it. "I know what you're up to, Spike. And I don't think its' a good idea."  
  
"Oh, you don't now?" Spike sat down in his armchair and pulled a flask out from between the cushions. "And what the hell is it that you think I'm up to?"  
  
"I don't have to say it do I? Spike....I went looking for the Slayer today, and..."  
  
"And what? Did they have a little laugh about it?" the vampire asked, taking a swig. "Thanks, Clem. Made my day, you have."  
  
"No, I didn't get to talk to her yet, but I will if you keep this up. I know what you're planning to do, and at this point I don't think I care anymore." the demon snorted, getting up with his chip bag in hand. "But let me tell you this, mister. If you off yourself without telling any of your friends why...." he trailed off.  
  
"They're not my friends." Spike mumbled.  
  
"What about Dawn?" Clem asked.  
  
"Don't..." the blond shouted, then toned it down "don't talk about her."  
  
"Why? 'Cause I'm right?"  
  
"Well, Clem. Its' been a merry little bit of fun, but I think its' time for you to leave." Spike went and whipped open the door.  
  
"Fine, then. Have fun killing yourself, you big...jerk!" Clem said, hurt, as he walked out. In the doorway, the demon turned around and looked Spike in the eye.  
  
"What?" the vampire growled.  
  
"Bye, Spike." Clem replied sadly, clutching the chip bag.  
  
Spike looked at his former housemate a moment, then shut the door.  
  
***  
  
"Well, here we are!" Xander exclaimed as he put Willow's bags down in the living room. As he straightened himself out, the man winced and put a hand on his lower back.  
  
"You really didn't have to carry all, you know." she said as she came in behind him. "Did you hurt yourself?"  
  
"Nope. I'm fine. Just...let me sit down a second." Xander slowly sat himself down on the couch. "There. See? Muuuuch better." He smiled up at her.  
  
Willow took a seat on the other end of the sofa. "Wow." she said. "I'm back."  
  
"Yeah." her friend answered.  
  
An awkward silence followed.  
  
"Listen..." they suddenly both erupted, then laughed.  
  
"Okay. Guess I'll start." He took a breath. "I am really, really sorry for how we left things when you decided to go to England. I don't know what I was thinking."  
  
"I know you just wanted to help. Kind of disturbing hearing that you're not allowed to, I would think. Especially after all that." she replied.  
  
"Did they treat you good there? I mean, did they take good care of you?"  
  
"I think so. It was a lot different from what I thought was gonna happen." she began to fidget with her skirt. "I mean, I wasn't the only one there with a problem. A lot of people go through this. I had no idea how many. And hearing what everybody else had to go through? I realized something."  
  
"What's that?" Xander asked.  
  
"A lot of the people I met? They didn't have anybody. Until they came to England they were basically alone in this. And they made it. So I have to wonder how much easier its' going to be for me, since I have you, and Buffy?" A tear trickled down her cheek. "I'm sorry." she said, looking down, and wiping her face with her sleeve. "I didn't want to cry. I really didn't."  
  
"Me neither." the man answered.  
  
Willow looked over, and saw that Xander was crying too. "Gee Isn't this cheezy?" he laughed.  
  
"Yeah." she giggled, handing him a tissue. 


	5. Full Moon

****Author's Notes: I decided to wait a few days before the next installment. Thanks, Casper, for noticing that I used a little Changeling, though I've kind of made a few alterations to it, but don't worry, Spike may be a little out of it right now, but he's still a BTVS vamp. And thanks to the rest of the reviewers who've been so supportive.***  
  
Act 5: Full Moon  
  
Dawn's mouth opened wide as she yawned.  
  
"I'm guessing its' time for you to go home?" Giles inquired, nose deep in a book.  
  
"What about Mandy? Is she coming home with me?" Dawn asked.  
  
"I suppose it should be all right with Buffy. After all, you two seem to be getting along well." he said, cleaning his glasses.  
  
"Isn't it bad for her to around Willow?, though?" asked Anya "I mean, if she's from the same dimension..."  
  
"Uh, Mandy is it?" Giles turned to the discheveled teen. "I'm assuming that because you haven't been Called that you are not yet infused with Glamour as fully as your sire has been?"  
  
The girl clapped in response, as if he'd just done a splendid performance.  
  
"Well, then." he said, "I suppose it is all right. However, you must refrain from using any of your existing Magicks while staying in the Summers' home, or feeding.  
  
The squire looked sad, but nodded.  
  
"Hey, we could always get you something on the way home, couldn't we?" Dawn joked.  
  
Monkey/Mandy looked thoughtfully for a second, and then nodded, surprising Dawn.  
  
As the two girls headed out the front door, Dawn whispered "Can I watch, or is this some weird forbidden thing?"  
  
Her new friend nodded, but then pointed a finger at her in warning.  
  
"Yeah, I know. I'll be careful. I won't say or do anything to get in the way. I promise."  
  
***  
  
"So, how are you and Anya doing?" Willow went on. "Or should I ask?"  
  
"I think we're in the 'not ask' category, Will." Xander said, slumping in his seat.  
  
"Okay, then. Have any ladies banging down your door yet?" she asked, elbowing the man.  
  
"Who are you, my Uncle Ron? Next you're gonna ask me if I'm beating them off with a stick, aren't ya?" he laughed.  
  
"I don't know. Just asking." Willow shrugged. "You're not all mopey are you?"  
  
"No. No moping here. Its just that..." he said, repositioning himself, "sometimes while I'm helping out at the shop, I mean when she's not yelling at me, I look at her and its' like I wanna forget what happened, you know? Start over. But that's not gonna happen, is it? I screwed up too hard, and she...there are two walls in between us now."  
  
"I'm sorry." the redhead's eyebrows knit together.  
  
"Not your fault."  
  
"I know, but I still feel bad."  
  
The pair were suddenly interrupted by girlish laughter as Dawn and the squire walked in the door.  
  
"Hey, guys! You still up?" the brunette asked, looking cautiously at her new friend 'Mandy' as she began to look around curiously.  
  
"Yep. Just waiting for you to get home." said Willow. "I...is that the Faery Squire?" she asked, leaning over to look.  
  
"Oh, don't worry. She's not all overloaded with magick or anything, Giles said it was okay if she spent the night. You don't mind, do you?"  
  
"Uh, no. Its okay. He's right. She isn't resonating much at all, but its' more like what T..." Suddenly she stopped herself. 'More like what Tara was like when she wasn't using any magic.' was what she almost said. Her vision began to blur. "Would you excuse me please?" she said, stumbling as she got up quickly and left the room. "I have to visit the ladies'."  
  
"Was it something I said?" Dawn asked nervously.  
  
"I don't think so." Xander answered. "I think she just needs a moment, you know? Its' been a long night."  
  
"Yeah, it has. I still hope she's okay though. I'm off to fix the cot up for Mandy, and then sleep. Nite, Xander." She grabbed the girl, who had been staring at a houseplant a little too intently, and ran upstairs.  
  
"Mandy? Isn't..." Xander asked after a moment, but Dawn was already out of range.  
  
Meanwhile, Willow felt the nausea subside as she sat down on her heels. The chilly bathroom tiles cooled her ankles. Her face was reddened and streaked with tears. The redhead leaned over until she could wrap her arms around her knees and laid her forehead on the floor. "I miss you." she whispered, feeling a horrible pressure deep within her chest.  
  
  
  
***  
  
"Well, I'm glad the rain stopped." Buffy remarked as she and the knight began heading back out of the warehouse district. "There isn't much worse than slippery surfaces when you're trying to fight vamps."  
  
"Strange. We found nothing. They have eluded us, it seems." said Dierdre. "It is almost sunup. The fortunate thing for us is that they will not hunt during the day."  
  
"Don't worry. After some sleep, I'm sure we'll find out more from the others, then we'll get your friends back."  
  
The knight looked solemnly at her feet as she continued to walk. An awkward silence passed between them.  
  
"So, kinda weird how we keep passing all these people and half of them haven't even looked twice at you, except those kids in the back of that car when we got out of the shop. It was kind of cute, actually." Buffy smiled to herself. She'd never seen a four year old's eyes get that big before. "Although I think I got some triple takes since I'm carrying around a big-ass sword, but I've gotten used to it."  
  
"I've been meaning to ask you a question, Buffy." the Fae stopped and turned to the Slayer.  
  
"What's that?"  
  
"Why do you allow that child in conversation? Why is she bidden to speak in important matters such as this?"  
  
Buffy's face grew dark. "Dawn isn't exactly a child." 'I can't believe I'm saying this', she thought. "My sister is old enough to understand what's going on. She wants to help, and I'm not going to stop her."  
  
"How...lenient of you." Dierdre said, confused.  
  
"It isn't like she just walked up to me one day and said, 'Hey Buffy, I want to risk my life killing vampires!' and I said 'Okay! Sure, Dawn. Here's a stake!'." she said, defending her actions, "It took years for me to decide that she was finally ready. And it isn't like I'm not having her trained to be able to handle herself..."  
  
"Our ways are different, that is clear. There is no more need to discuss this." Dierdre dismissed her and began walking again.  
  
"Yes," Buffy said, following her into an alley. "They certainly are. By the way, do all Fae squires get treated like crap, or is this just an added bonus for you?"  
  
Dierdre stopped in her tracks, but didn't turn around. "You do not know of what you speak, mortal. I neither enjoy or relish in the fact that I must...."  
  
Suddenly, Buffy whipped around. The Fae's hand went immediately to her sword, but she quickly saw that the Slayer was not the threat. The blonde reached behind a dumpster, grabbed someone by the shirt, and slammed them into the bin.  
  
"Ow?' said the demon softly, cringing.  
  
The knight began to draw her sword, but Buffy stopped her. "He's harmless." she groaned, letting go of the shaggy-eared demon, who still looked pretty stunned.  
  
"Clem," the Slayer began "why the hell are you stalking us? Its not like you're good at it."  
  
"I'm not?" Clem looked shocked, then it seemed to sink in.  
  
"No. I could hear you shuffling around behind us for the last few blocks at least." Buffy crossed her arms over her chest. "Now, answer my question."  
  
The demon looked more nervous than usual. "Um, I need to tell you something, and its important, and I know you're such a good lady and everything, and I'm hoping that whatever experiences you've had..."  
  
"Just get to the point, Clem." Buffy sighed.  
  
"Its' about Spike..."  
  
Buffy's stern look didn't change a bit. "Go home, Clem. Anything to do with Spike has nothing to do with me now unless it involves a really pointy stake. Let's go, Dierdre." she said, and the duo began to go on their way.  
  
"You don't understand!" Clem yelled in an uncommonly loud manner, following them. "I wouldn't come to you if I didn't think it mattered. He's...he's still my friend, and if he kills himself I don't want to be the one who could have told but didn't."  
  
Buffy stopped, turning around, but didn't look impressed. "Oh, that's his plan now? To get me to come to him? I can't believe he suckered you into this, Clem."  
  
"He didn't ask me. Actually, he told me to go 'bugger off' when I tried to help and a few other choice words that I would rather not say in front of you ladies." the demon sighed. "You don't understand. He came back a month ago, and he looked bad....really bad." He looked right into Buffy's eyes when he said that last bit. "I've never seen him look like that. When he came inside, he didn't even look at me. He just sat down in a corner and stayed there for weeks, not saying a word."  
  
Buffy turned away, and tried to keep her face solid, but she began to feel disturbed by Clem's words and where they might lead. He went on:  
  
"Every day, I brought him blood from the butcher's. He barely drinks it. Some days, he didn't drink any at all. One time he even threw his favorite mug against the wall. It was bad." his ears drooped sadly. "And then, this morning, he just gets up and says 'You should go, Clem. You're no longer needed.' I know what he's up to. He didn't have to say anything, and he didn't deny it either when I asked."  
  
"So, what am I supposed to do?" the Slayer asked, not sure if she cared. "I kill vamps, Clem. If he does the job first, then it's one less done by me." she began to walk away, followed by a very annoyed-looking Dierdre.  
  
"Yes, you do." the demon sighed, "I know you kill vampires. The soulless kind, that is."  
  
After a moment, the Slayer halted her footsteps abruptly, and turned about to face the floppy-eared demon, her face demanding answers. She saw him nod knowingly, then almost lost her bearings as the blood rushed to her head. 


	6. Waning Gibbous

Chapter 6: Waning Gibbous  
  
"What are you doing up already?" yawned the redhead from the couch.  
  
"Oh. Hi Willow. You didn't sleep down here, did you?" Dawn frowned.  
  
"Not yet. I wasn't tired yet. I think its' jetlag. But now I'm exhausted. Is the squire still in bed?" she shifted up to a sitting position.  
  
"Yeah. And snoring her head off. I didn't think someone who didn't talk could make so much noise. That's why I'm up already. After a while I just couldn't go back to sleep. Besides, the best cartoons are on this early in the morning." The girl went into the kitchen and Willow heard the sounds of cupboards opening and shutting, the pouring of cereal, and immediately felt her throat get tight. She took a deep breath to soothe herself.  
  
"Uh, Dawnie? Is it okay if we talk a minute?" she called.  
  
"Um, yeah." The brunette's face appeared from the doorway. "Is this THE talk?"  
  
"Oh, if you don't want to talk about..."  
  
"No, it's okay. We can do it now. Nobody else is around. I guess its' all right." Dawn plopped herself on the other end of the couch, bowl of sugary cereal in hand. "I don't really know how to do this, though. Giles said you had to do this thing where you talked to everyone you...um.."  
  
"Hurt. Yeah. I'm supposed to make amends. Its' a twelve-step thing, but I'm doing it more because I want to." she paused, taking another deep breath. "I did a horrible thing to you. I can't believe I threatened to..."  
  
Dawn shifted uncomfortably in her seat, and increased the rate of her cereal eating.  
  
"I don't remember it well." Willow went on, " No, that's not right. I remember it like it just happened, but its' like it was a bad movie, and I was this cheesy villain. It didn't feel real."  
  
"Felt real to me." the girl said softly. "I thought I was gonna die. You were gonna...absorb me."  
  
"I can't apologize in the right way, or enough. I can't, but I'm trying to. I don't expect you to forgive me. I just remember that look in your eyes and I want to die."  
  
"What look?" Dawn asked.  
  
"You looked scared. And sometimes when I think about it, I remember you like when you were little instead of being how old you were at the time. Like a little kid, and I was this horrible monster..." Her hands began to shake and the tears began to flood down her face.  
  
"I love you, Willow." the teenager said suddenly, looking surprised at her own words.  
  
"No. No. I don't deserve that right now. No." the redhead hiccuped. "I did bad things. Horrible things. You shouldn't be saying that to me."  
  
"But I do. And I admit, I'm still scared of you. But I still love you. I loved her too. And it's so crap, all of it....I don't know what I'm saying anymore..." Dawn sighed.  
  
"One day at a time. That's what they say in therapy. That's how we're supposed to get through this. Do you get it?"  
  
"Yeah. I think so."  
  
The two sat in silence for a moment.  
  
"Hey, did Buffy come home last night?" the girl asked.  
  
Willow paused, then shook her head worriedly.  
  
***  
  
'No going back now.' Spike thought to himself as he stared down at the bundle of chains at his feet. They were the strongest he could find, attatched to heavy cement blocks each adjacent to deep holes in the grave dirt. He saw the sky in the east beside the crypt begin to lighten, knelt, and began to rummage through the pile of links. He pulled forth several cuffs, and fastened one, the widest, around his neck. As he reached about to his left for a wrist cuff, he saw a female hand already holding it out to him.  
  
"Is this what you wanted?" Buffy asked.  
  
The vampire wouldn't look up or say anything, but slowly took the cuff hanging from her fingers. He quickly fastened it to his left arm.  
  
"Well, I wanted to see if what I heard was true, and I guess it is, isn't it?"  
  
"Well, that depends on what you heard." replied Spike as he reached for a leg cuff and found that the slayer was now holding it out to him as well. He put out his left leg in front of him and set the metal around his ankle. He turned to grab the next one, but Buffy was ahead of him once again, but this time the last two cuffs swung from her hand. Finally, the vampire looked up at her.  
  
"Well, I heard you were taking the easy way out, and thought I needed to see it for myself. I also heard it was because you have a soul."  
  
"Clem should be minding his own business, I think." Spike grabbed the cuffs and began to fasten his other foot.  
  
"So, what's this about, Spike? Can't take the heat now that you can feel remorse?" the slayer began to walk about until she was facing him. The same direction that the sun was rising from.  
  
"Fitting that you'll be the last thing I see as the sun comes up." he laughed, putting on the last cuff. Then, he kicked at the two cement blocks near his ankles, which plummetted down the holes he'd created. His legs jerked back and apart violently, and he winced. "Well, if you really want to know, Goldilocks," He shoved a block near his head, which abruptly brought his head low. He pushed out the last two blocks, and now he lay stretched out, his face to the sky and his body barely hovering above ground. "I think what I figured out the night I left was that a vamp can only betray his nature for so long, or else he starts to get a little fucked up in the head. When I did...what I tried to do...it wasn't something vampires do, love. We don't rape. That's strictly a human crime. An unmanly crime at that."  
  
"Get to the point." Buffy said, unable to hide the hurt in her face.  
  
"So I went to this bloke who I heard could give me what I wanted. And honestly, all I wanted was to come back and rip your head off. To act like a dignified vamp again and not some...I wanted to do it right. Of course, I was so bloody delerious when I finally passed the tests that I wasn't specific enough in my request and wound up with a soul." He laughed. "And frankly, I don't give a damn if you think this is cowardice. I'm tired of being the laughingstock of the vampire world, even more so now."  
  
"You're not the only one who's been through this. You can learn to live.." she began  
  
"What?! Like the bloody Poofter? Sorry, Slayer, but just because I have a conscience doesn't mean that I'm gonna walk around all broodish and whining like a git all the time. I'd rather go out all dignified and all."  
  
"This isn't dignified, Spike." Buffy said. "In fact, this is the least dignified looking suicide plan I've ever seen. You had to tie yourself completely down so you couldn't escape. If you really wanted to look courageous, you'd have done it without the chains." The woman knelt down and looked down into his face. "I know this isn't what you want. And I hate the idea of making you stop killing yourself, but I think I have to. If you do have a soul, that means you can make amends, and you deserve a chance to do that. And we both know you're nothing like him, so get over yourself. So, you still planning to get cooked or do you want up?"  
  
Spike ran his tongue over his teeth nervously, and shut his eyes to try to keep the tears that were coming from spilling out, but it was pretty futile. "L...let me up, then." he gulped, angrily fighting the guilt and shame washing over him again, feelings he knew wouldn't leave him for a long time.  
  
"Dierdre! Could you come over here, please?" the slayer called out. 'Who the hell is Dierdre?', the vamp thought. Suddenly, he felt each chain grow loose one at a time except for the one at his neck. He opened his eyes and looked about. A very interesting woman was standing next to Buffy with a very large, and obviously enchanted sword.  
  
"I can't reach the last one without taking off his head." the knight said. "Unless that's what you want..."  
  
"No." said Buffy. She walked over and leant over Spike's face. "Well!" he said jokingly as her chest leaned towards him.  
  
"Shut up." she grumbled, as she grabbed behind his head at the chain and began to pull. He didn't understand at first, but did as she asked, and as soon as there was enough room to aim, Dierdre swung the sword once more. The vampire grunted as the weight finally came off, and Buffy fell backwards when the chain was severed. Spike looked over at the slayer nervously as she got to her feet, and pulled him up to his. "We'd better get inside quick," Buffy said, "Or else this was just a big old waste of our time."  
  
***  
  
Anya stood at the counter, a pen lazily hanging from her fingers. No matter how much she tried, she couldn't stop. She'd gone through every last bit of the books, counted the money in the register at least ten times. She'd even counted all the donkey eyes in the jar, part of last night's shipment. Still, her eyes kept going back to Xander. Xander, who's muscles shone with a thin layer of sweat. Xander, who was hammering the boards together with an even and strong hand. The suggestiveness of this whole scenario was pretty clear to the vengeance demon, whose eyes began to glaze over despite herself.  
  
The man stopped suddenly and got to his feet, wiping his forehead with the back of his arm, and let out a heavy sigh. He turned to the girl at the counter, and a look crossed his face for a second.  
  
'Oh crap. He knows.' Anya quickly composed herself, putting her best 'I'm so disgusted with you.' look on her face.  
  
"Hey, Anya. You okay?" he asked.  
  
"Yeah. Sure. Why?" she replied snarkily.  
  
"It's just...what's wrong with your nose? It's doing some sort of...twitchy thing."  
  
"Twitchy thing?" Anya acted oblivious, but was slapping herself in the forehead mentally.  
  
"Yeah. Like something smells funny. I put on enough deoderant, right?" The man lifted an arm and sniffed.  
  
"Uh....just...donkey eyes. Yeah, donkey eyes! That, um, formaldehyde really irritates my nasal cavities. Yep. That's right."  
  
"Riiight." Xander laughed.  
  
"What?!" Anya's composure broke, and her voice was shrill.  
  
"You know what's happening." He made deliberate eye contact.  
  
Her knees grew weak, but she would not fail. "What? What's happening?"  
  
"We've been working around each other for the past while. For the first bit, you were biting my head off every chance you got, and now you've been staring at me for almost two hours." he answered.  
  
"I have not." she said indignantly.  
  
"You have so, and you know what I think?" Xander walked right up to the counter, keeping his eyes on hers. He couldn't believe he was holding up this well. No awkwardness, no stuttering.  
  
"What?" Anya gulped, as his face was now directly across the counter from her.  
  
"I think you want me."  
  
At those words, the woman's face was aflame, but she forced out a phony laugh. "Me? Want you? HA! That's what I think of this you want me thing. HA! It's a funny thing you're saying, because..."  
  
Suddenly the man grabbed her by the arms, and her eyes widened in shock. For a moment, the two stared at one another, him looking as if he were fighting the urge to do something, and she as if she were about to faint.  
  
But then, the front door opened, and Giles stepped in with an armful of books. "I believe I may have found something useful." he said.  
  
The two unhanded each other, and made an obvious attempt at trying to cover something up.  
  
"Is everything all right?" the Englishman asked.  
  
Xander looked like a deer in the headlights, but Anya suddenly exclaimed "67!"  
  
"I'm sorry. What?" Giles asked, puzzled.  
  
"Donkey eyes..." Anya stuttered "Yep...we have 67 donkey eyes in that jar." She patted the lid gently.  
  
"Right." Giles said, cleaning his glasses. 


End file.
